


The Discussion of Humanity

by little_coffins



Category: Durarara!!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_coffins/pseuds/little_coffins
Summary: Dazai Osamu and Shizuo Heijwejima meet and debate what it means to be human.





	The Discussion of Humanity

Imagine this: 

You wake up, you spend your day around ability users. Ability users whom are wary of your ability. Being an ability user, you'd already be an outcast, but being an ability user who's abilities entire purpose is to reduce others abilities to nothing, as long as skin to skin contact remains. 

So when Dazai Osamu went to grab Shizuo Heiwajima's fist mid punch, and the strength never faultered, never stuttered. You could colour him curious.

Backtrack, why not?

At 10:35 in the morning, Dazai Osamu set out, with tracking this man down in mind. 

There was a pep to a bandage swaddled teens step, with his head swathed in bandages, dark prim and proper suit and long far too large black coat draped over his shoulders, he stood out amongst the people of Ikebukuro steered clear of the young man, sensing trouble rolling off of him in thick waves.

He was a man on a mission, not an assigned one, but one of pure curiosity. A taste for the unknown. And the unknown, today, was the beast of Ikebukuro. A man so temperamental, so hostile, that in and of itself should be enough to steer clear of him. But take said prior traits, then give him super strength? Hell on earth.

Of course, a man so fascinating is to be studied, watched, tested and prodded. To be observed and learned from, and that was Dazai's goal. Get to the man, provoke him into a fight, and observe. 

From what he'd learned, Shizuo Heiwejima work as the body guard of a debt collector be the name of Tanaka Tom, and was well know for taking to violence early on to gather the owed money, often jumping the gun if he got emotional.

A few years ago, he spent a stint in jail after being pinned for a crime he hadn't committed. They'd come to the conclusion fairly quickly that he wasn't guilty of the crime, and he was released.

He was the eldest brother of Kasuka Hewejima, now named Yuuhei Hanejima on screen. The young man was known to visit his brother on occasion, so some people had connected the dots to know that each other. 

According to previous classmates of Shizuo's, he had a strong tendency to start fights, he could level a group of twenty in mere moments in high school, and rumour of his involvement during the slasher incident told a story of him being able to take on far more people than merely twenty.

Dazai kept this in mind as he set about in his search for the man.

In front of him stood a sushi shop by the name of Russia Sushi, where a tall, heftily built dark skinned man was handing out flyers to passersby. Dazai strode towards him before stopping about four feet away, greeting him with a smile.

"Ето Russia Sushi? Ты не Simon?" He had no doubt that his Russian was flawed and simplistic, but it was certainly not something you learn overnight. The man stared at him briefly before a grin broke across his face.

"Я Simon, есть ли проблема? чем могу помочь?" The man inquired, handing the young executive a paper with the restaurants details.

"я ищу Shizuo Heiwejima." Dazai tucked the slip of paper into his pants pocket, likely to be thrown out later. He had no use for it, he wasn't from Ikebukuro, and wasn't likely to visit frequently.

"ты друг Shizuo's? или враг?" Simon's face turned grave for a moment, and the man's suspicion on brought a larger grin to his face.

"только любопытно, он кажется очень интересным." He mustered his best innocent look, and the two stared at one another briefly.

"Shizuo at restaurant called Café de Vine, doing work." The man switched back to broken Japanese, a grin breaking across his face.

"Ah, thank you sir." He gave a curt wave as he began to walk away.

"не доставлять хлопот, Demon Prodigy." The man warned. Dazai paused, and chanced a look backwards.

"конечно." A smile.

\----

"Heiwejima Shizuo, hello!" Dazai stepped in front of the man, a bright grin on his face as he gave an exaggerated wave of his left hand. 

"Eh? How are you?" A few passes ahead of him was a man with heavy dreads and glasses, speaking to an older fellow.

"I've heard plenty about you. Picking up cars and throwing them? Rather impressive, yes?" He disregarded the question and crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his hip.

"Kid, whatever fanaticism your playin' at, I don' like it. Bugger off." Shizuo side, sliding his hand into his pocket and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He set the cigarette between his lips and clicked on a lighter to light the cigarette.

Bang.

Shizuo blinked as dully registered pain in his hand that had been holding the lighter. Blood trickled downwards from a gaping hole, about the width of his pinky finger in the palm of his hand.

"Huh?" Slowly, he looked back to the boy in front of him, eyes landing on his bandaged hand that grasped a black pistol. He followed zaid arm upwards, black clothes, brown tussled hair, bandaged throat, head swathed in even more damn bandages, and a smirk that reminded him of that damn flea.

"Huh?!" He growled, face curling into one of anger as he crushed the lighter in his damaged hand, feeling the lighter fluid stinging the wound.

He dropped the cigarette from his mouth to the floor and ground it into the pavement with his foot.

"You just fucking shot me?!" He bellowed, reaching over and tearing a nearby sign from the ground and hefting it into a hold not unlike he was holding a baseball bat.

"I did." Dazai shrugged, taking teasing step forward as he swung the gun around slightly. Everyone's eyes were on them, sending wary glances between the two of them.

"You know, when you shoot someone, your trying to kill them. That means you are prepared to be killed!" Shizuo howled as he swung the sign at him. Dazai ducked and slid to the left, a grin painted across his face as he tucked the gun back into its holster, freeing his hands.

"Yes! I'm very prepared." He sang, dodging another swing of the sign, turning on his heel and shooting fowards, towards an alley. The angry roar behind him and the fwoosh of air alerted him on the sign incoming, and zig zagged, hearing the signed plant itself into the pavement behind him. Thudding steps thundered behind him dove over a crate.

The alley was thin and claustrophobic, piled high with crates and boxes, giving him some leverage if so needed. He hopped onto a crate, stepping up the piles, hearing the boxes being pushed and pummeled as the man shoved his way forward. A chain link fence was ahead, and Dazai clamped his hands over the top, cramming one foot into the links and shot over it, landing in a roll, before blasting forwards again in a dead sprint.

Shizuo tore the fence like it was nothing, slowly but surely catching up to Dazai, his stamina far better than the brown haired males.

The running was beginning to take a toll on Dazai, his breathes coming out faster and shallower than before. He slipped between a half broken later and the wall, providing little to no space. Climbing the latter was a no go, he couldn't climb it faster than the man, he'd simply be yanked down by the ankle. 

Unfortunately, the alley wasn't providing much leeway, only about seven meters away was the end of the alley, a deadbolted door into a building. A dead end. 

He stopped and spun around at the end, standing still as a box was hurled toward him, slamming into the wall next to his head.

"That would've killed me." He said thoughtfully, eyes remaining on the seething faux blond man in front of him.

"You damn bastard! Who the hell are you?!" He threw a punch at Dazai, who ducked his head and grabbed his fist. No flash of blue and no faltering of strength. Instead, the fist he held smashed into the wall, elbow bent and cracked at an odd and hand crushed. 

Dazai didn't flinch, in fact, his face broke out into a fascinated grin.

"It isn't an ability! How odd, my ability should've nullified your strength, but it didn't." He exclaimed, hand nearly caressing the hand that still held is shattered one to the wall.

"The hell are you talking about?!" He jutted his knee outward, kneeing the teen hard in the gut, causing a cacophony of cracks, tearing a wheezing gasp from his mouth. 

"To.. To answer your previous question, my name is Dazai. Though that is fairly irrelevant to this current situation." He wheezed, still wearing that lazy grin on his face.

"Like hell it isn't important! Did Izaya send you to kill me? That bastard flea!" Shizuo wrapped a single hand around his throat and hoisted him upwards, letting go of the mangled arm to choke him.

"He sent ya? Didn't he?" He growled.

Dazai's voice came out as quiet gasp as the hand around his windpipe tightened, neither arms ever reaching up to stop the throttling, nor reaching for the gun at his waist.

"If you mean wether I've been sent by... By Izaya Orihara-a.. Than you're sadly mistaken." He smiled, a smarmy looking thing kike he was right where he wanted, on the brink of suffocation in some old alleyway in a city he wasn't from.

"The the hell are you doing here?!" He shook the executive slightly, watching as he face grew redder and redder as the was denied proper oxygen.

"I'm here to.. To see if you....ll kill me." That brought Shizuo pause, brows scrunched up as he processed what he had just been told. He dropped the teen and he fell limp like a sack of bones, gasping and wheezing, but neither hand made any move in self defense nor to sooth hi aching neck.

"What're you, suicidal?" Shizuo said, staring down at the bird boned man below him.

"Yes. I'd be very grateful if you'd kill me. I'm fairly awful at killing myself," he gave smile towards him.

"Ironic considering how phenomenal I am at killing others." Maybe the kid hoped he'd take the words as bait, think 'oh, this is a very bad person, I should kill him!' But it simply tore a sigh out of the mans mouth. 

"Find someone else to fulfill your suicidal ideation." He turned and began back through the alley to Tom, before the voice of the bandaged teen stopped him.

"They won't let me die there, they always resuscitate me, I wan... be killed. Please kill me." The boys eyes looked slightly heavy and his words slurred, but they sounded genuine, fearful and begging laced them as an undertone. 

"I don' wanna live.. Don' wanna kill people for 'im no more." He finished, staring pleadingly at the tall man several paces away. 

"Kid, you may be a killer, don't make me one." Shizuo pulled out his phone, firing off a text to Celty with the location of the boy and a request for her to take him to Shinra.

"Okay." Shizuo blinked in surprise at how easily he agreed, turning back to look at him. He didn't seem like he was about to get up anytime soon.

"Makes sense. Your human, an' I shouldn't get to take that 'way from you." There was a forlorn hint to the words he spoke, and a slight hint of jealousy in his gaze.

"I've called my friend Celty to pick you up and get you to a doctor, he'll fix you up and call your parents to take ya home." Absent mindedly, the teen nodded, head leaning against the wall. 

"You don't kill, why not?" He spoke quietly, eyes not reaching him.

"Because I don't wanna become the monster I'm accused of being." The answer was simplistic but he knew in his heart that it was correct. To that far would just prove Izaya right, and he couldn't imagine the disappointment his friends would have in him, the sullen shake of Celty's helmet, the shocked look on Tom's face, Kasuka's face would remain indifferent, but he had no doubt he'd be displeased to be the brother of a killer. He had people who care about him, and to kill, he'd not only let go of his humanity, but those he held dear.

"I don't kill because the people who care about me. Try that out." The words mean to to come out as scathing or condescending, but he heard a laugh bubble up from the boys throat at the prospect.

"I don't have anyone, the people 'round me are the reason I kill, cause they tell me to. Its my job." The grin was bitter and left a bad taste in Shizuo's mouth.

"Why do they get you to kill?" He pulled out another cigarette, and fished around for a duplicate of the lighter that he had previously crushed. He lit the thing between his lips as he crouched down and leaned against the wall across from the boy, now at eye level with him.

"Cause that's what Port Mafia children are meant for," he began, sounding slightly hesitant.

"I was ten when I killed my first person, she was fourteen, her father owed a debt to the Mafia and my father sent me along with Hirotsu to see what working for the Mafia was like." The boy tugged at the bandages wrapped around his shattered arm, staring at the pavement.

"She wasn't going to get away, and I didn't know what to do," he stopped midway, looking lost in thought, "So I shot her dead between the eyes. She was the same age as Ane-san, and they were pretty similar in a few ways." Be mumbled.

"Their eyes were the same colour." It was a bizarre detail to recall, but Shizuo remained quiet. By now, his arm looked swollen, and the bandages had been tugged away, instead remaining loose against the swollen, bruised and scarred flesh.

"My abilities name is No Longer Human, pretty terrible name, right? We don't actually know where the names come from, but they usually hold a lot of truth regarding the user." Shizuo felt nearly sympathetic, it was a horrible name, having a name that demeans you, convinces you you hold no humanity in your heart.

"Is it right?" He huffed out a breath of smoke before setting the cancer stick back into his mouth. 

"Hm? Of course it is." The response was filled with mock pep, completely contradicting his words.

"It doesn't have to be." Dazai blinked at him before stifling his laughter into his elbow.

"Oh? Do tell." His tongue burned a teasing lilt as he challenged Shizuo, grinning at him. He noticed it never reached his eyes. 

"It's just a title, the name of your 'bility doesn't need ta' define you. You have emotions, even though you seem to be trying your damnedest to hide that." He pressed the cig into the floor, hearing the whine of Shooter in the distance.

"You can get your humanity back, kid. Your young, you can make up for what you've done." He stood, and turned away from him, intending to me Celty on the street. Celty on the other hand, seemed to have a different plan, as she rolled in quietly in front of Shizuo, swiftly weaving through the boxes and beneath the fence. 

The woman typed away on her device, and they exchanged words. Dazai struggled to his feet and was aided by the woman to the bike, ribs aching and shooting sharp, shooting pain through his spine and lungs.

On that day, two monsters met, fought, and realized that neither were what they thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This is.... So long. I've never written something so long. Nonetheless in one sitting. The idea of Dazai and Shizuo meeting has been rattling around in my head for the last few days, and I finally wanted to write it. Im hoping to possibly write a meeting between Kyouka Izumi and Sonohara Anri as well. Please give feed back, it makes me so happy! :)


End file.
